narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miko Fujiwara
Miko Fujiwara |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| N/A |-bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;"|'Personal' |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;"| Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| January 20 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-16 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: 143 cm Part II: 155 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: 37 kg Part II: 41 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"| Crystal Release file:18px-Nature Icon Ice.svg.png Ice Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Sensor Type |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Konohagakure |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: Genin Part II:Anbu |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"|Clan | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"| Fujiwara |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Nature Type Fire Release Water Release Lightning Release Earth Release Wind Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Asahi Fujiwara (Brother) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Jutsu Chakra Scalpel Crystal Armour Crystal Armor Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: String of Glory Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Crystal Release: The Supreme Crystal Jade Crystal Clone Technique Chakra Enhanced Strength Summoning Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Certain-Kill Ice Spears Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Crystal Wall Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice ''Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field '' Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer Ice Release: One Horned White Whale Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard ''Ice Release: Whirlwind '' Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique Ice Sword Technique Ice-Breaking Fi |} Miko Fujiwara is anbu-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a sensor type. She possesses the unique Crystal Style and Ice Style kekkei genkai. Appearance Miko has long, straight brown hair, and a bang that looks like a bang of Hinata, on the sides of her hair hangs two strands of her hair, she always picks up her hair in a high tail. She has big, brown eyes. Usually she wears a lilac kimono with slits, and it is sleeveless. On her hands she wears sleeveless dark red. Under the kimono she wears black leggings. Violet protector she ties up like a belt. On my feet, Miko's blacksandals shinobi. Personality Miko has a soft and kind character. She is always ready to help her friends and allies. She does not like bullying children, and so if she sees that over someone mocked, then she always intercedes for this child. Stats Video Games Sawaii Hitomi is a playable character in the following video games: Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai